When I Get Home My Wife Always Pretends To Be Dead
by awkkaoru
Summary: His wife always pretends to be dead when he got home. What is the purpose of she did it? Modern AU. Sorry if there are grammar mistake. Please correct me. Happy reading!


Disclaimer : All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. I was watched the video about Levi & Petra and I decided to made the fanfiction about them. Credit to Hatsune Miku/Vocaloid who inspired me to wrote this story when I listened to her/their song "When I Get Home My Wife Always Pretends To Be Dead"

A/N : This is my first time writing in English. It's harder than I thought. Maybe there are a lot of mistakes in the grammar. Well, I'm sorry about that but I hope you enjoy this story. I still learning English so please correct my grammar. That's mean a lot to me. Thank you

-0-

The first time it happened, he was just went home from the work he usually does. He opened the lock of the door and saw that the house was dark. He turned on the lamp. Suddenly, his eyes widened and ran to the lying figure in the floor of his living room with blood everywhere.

"Petra! Petra! Open your eyes!" He shouted.

He tried to shake her but she didn't make any response. When he was about to called an ambulance, he heard a giggle and turned his head to the ginger-haired woman. Her eyes was still closed but her mouth curled up to stifled her laugh. Then her eyes opened slowly and looked at him.

"You are fooled, Levi" said Petra.

Levi made a scowl on his face and turned away from her. He was about to stand and leave but her hand grabbed his arm. "Wait! I'm sorry. I was bored and i just want to have fun. An idea came to my mind and there I fooled you." Petra explained. Levi sighed. "What is that?" He pointed to the red liquid. "That's an oil paint. I can't believe you can't tell the difference of blood and oil paint." Levi just stared at her. He was too focused on his wife and didn't realize that it was a fake blood. Levi standing up and before he leave, he looked at her over his shoulder and said, "Just clean up that mess." Then he left Petra alone in the living room.

Petra stared at his back and smiled sadly. "Well, at least he still care for me even just a little." Petra murmured to herself. She standing up and went to take a rag. Getting ready to clean up the mess she made.

-0-

The next day he came home, he didn't find Petra anywhere in their house. He went to their backyard and saw her in the swimming pool with her body floating with her eyes closed. He crossed his arms and stared at her with disbelief. _What is she thinking?_ He thought.

"I'm not going to be fooled again" He said to her.

She opened her eyes and smiling at him. Then she swam to the edge of the pool and raised her hand. "Pull me up, Levi" He takes her hand and pull her from the swimming pool. Her body soaked.

"Are you satisfied?" Levi asked. "I enjoy everytime I prank you, Levi" she answered. Levi only glared at her. "Go clean yourself, Petra. I don't want our bed to be soak." He went to leave the backyard with Petra following his steps.

-0-

A month has passed when she first started her new habit. Pretends to be dead to Levi. He usually come home at late night and surprised to saw that she still made that stupid prank. He started to ignore her prank and just tell her to 'Clean up' or something like that. He directly went to their bedroom and fast asleep while she was still cleaning the mess she made.

Today is no different. It's still 3:00 P.M and she was still thinking about what kind of dead she should does. She went to the balcony and saw that the sunset started. She leaning on the railing of the balcony and lost in her thoughts. She missed the day before she and Levi got married. She still remember even though he was busy, he was happy just being able to see her. He would tell her about his day, about how hard his work but he still capable to finish. Being a doctor at Shingasina Hospital took almost all of his time. After he got married, he was promoted to be the Head of Medical Department of Surgery. He got busier with his life. He never spend his time with again. He leave at dawn and come home at midnight. Levi only sees Petra when she was asleep. She want to talk to him. Talk about anything. Even she tried to keep herself awake, he just lying on their bed and fell asleep. She really missed their day together. She missed the day when he always by her side. The day when her father's died, he held her all night till she fell asleep exhausted from crying. The day he got nighmare, she held him and soothing him that it was just a dream. The day he finally finished his college, she hugged him tight and congratulated him. The day when it was just Levi and Petra. Cuddle to each other and sometimes stole a kiss from each other lips. Talk about everything that comes to their mind. The day when he finally asked her to marry him. She can't hold her tears of happiness as she said yes and kiss him.

Petra smiled at those memories. She was too lost in her thought and didn't realize that tears started running down. She started sobbing. "I miss you, Levi" her crying got louder. "I miss 'us', Levi." Her knees becomes weak as she falling down. She covered her face and crying. She remembered she should prepared for another 'pretend to be dead'. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the front door. She wiped out her tears and standing up. Walking to the front door and opening the door.

-0-

"The operation has successed, doctor"

He sighed in relieved. He just did another surgery and successed. He went out from the operation room and went back to his room. Getting ready to go home. He is lucky to come back home early. After clean his hands and changed his outfit into a shirt with black pants and white coat, he went to his car and drove off. When he arrived at home, he is not surprised to see that the front door full of bloodstains everywhere. _I wonder what kind of dead she will perform today._ He entered the living room and saw that the room is really messy.

A shattered vase, books falling down from the cupboard, and a gun lying on the floor.

He went to search for her anywhere but didn't find her. Until he spotted a figure in the backyard. He come closer to the person who was sitting with her head down and blood everywhere. Recognize her ginger-haired, he said to her, "What a nice death, Petra. But you will be the one clean all of this mess" No response. He thinks that she still playing with her prank so he went back to the bathroom to take a bath. After took a bath, he saw that the living room is still the same, messy and dirt and blood. He shouted to her, "Petra, go clean this mess soon or I will take your laptop so you can't play with your stupid game."

"Petra?"

-The end-

Well, I did it. I just wrote everything that came to my mind. I know there are a lot of grammar mistake. As I said before, I'm still learning English and please correct my grammar. Thank you for your time to read this fanfiction. I really appreciate every critism and suggestion. Thank you.


End file.
